


What Color Nail Polish Screams, “Either Fuck Me Or Get The Hell Out Of My Way?”

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bar, Crack Fic, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Innuendo, Maybe - Freeform, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Woo!, crack fic number 2 guys, newtina, not entirely sure what an innuendo is but gonna tag it and not search the definition bc i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: “What color nail polish screams, ‘Either fuck me or get the hell out of my way’?” Tina asked Newt curiously before taking a sip of her fire whiskey, her eyes never straying from his.The Magizoologist knocked back a shot as he took a moment to think of his answer.“Red. Definitely red.”





	What Color Nail Polish Screams, “Either Fuck Me Or Get The Hell Out Of My Way?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://bananachef.tumblr.com/post/187212115236/textsfromnewtscase-251-what-color-nail) post on Tumblr by [textsfromnewtscase](https://textsfromnewtscase.tumblr.com/).

“What color nail polish screams, ‘Either fuck me or get the hell out of my way’?” Tina asked Newt curiously before taking a sip of her fire whiskey, her eyes never straying from his.

The Magizoologist knocked back a shot as he took a moment to think of his answer.

“Red. Definitely red.”

She nodded in acknowledgement of his answer and looked down at her unpainted nails, splaying her fingers.

“So, if I painted my nails red, would you get the hell out of my way… or fuck me?” she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Newt knocked back _two _shots before answering. “The latter. Although, it isn’t necessary to paint your nails for a night to have that outcome.”

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Scamander?” the Auror asked with a smile.

“Are _you_?” he inquired, gazing into her powerful brown eyes with a hunger that made her toes curl.

“What will you do if I am, _Mr. Scamander_?”

Newt flashed her a smile and leaned in close, whispering his answer in her ear while his right hand snaked around her waist. He grasped her right hand, which was laying on the table, with his left hand, rubbing circles on the back with his thumb.

Tina smiled and bit her lip as he explained his plan in detail, and when he was done, he placed a chaste kiss to the base of her neck. She turned to admire his features, her eyes flicking down to his lips and then back to his eyes. She tilted her head and opened her mouth slightly in an invitation, and Newt took it, slanting his lips against hers in a slow, magical kiss…


End file.
